1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the production of an elastomer material which is supposed to demonstrate a high level of thermal and chemical resistance, particularly as a seal material for use in oil-lubricated engines.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern engines, more and more oil types with aggressive additive packages (basic additives, particularly amine components) are being used in order to accomplish various tasks. This is particularly true for transmission oil. These additives frequently result in a change in the elastic properties of seal materials, which result in failure of the elastomer material after a short period of use. This also holds true for fluorocaoutchoucs which are available on the market. In order to achieve better oil resistance, various new elastomer materials were developed. For example, fluorocaoutchouc polymers (FCMs) were introduced, which demonstrate improved resistance to bases, among other things. However, these new fluorocaoutchoucs can only be used for special applications, because of their price. Another approach is based on the idea of using FCMs not as a homopolymer, but rather as an elastomer blend. This involves either a blend of acrylate polymer/FCM, or a blend of ethylene acrylate caoutchouc/FCM. However, the results achieved with them were not satisfactory, particularly not with regard to additives that are strong bases, such as amine additives, which are present in the oil.